


The Will to Break

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/challenge you're answering: Dante and Sephiroth: handcuffs/prison scenario</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will to Break

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted May 26, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/110964.html)

The prisoner had been brought in without incident, stripped of what little clothing he had been wearing, thoroughly searched, and left to cool his heels in a holding cell. The police chief knew this particular prisoner would be nothing but trouble, and had requested assistance from an outside source one of the City Council members provided. He greeted the tall interrogator with a firm handshake and led him to a room where the prisoner's file was available.

Sephiroth waved the chief away as he opened the file. He had been briefed on this demon slayer when the operation had begun, but took the time to refresh his memory and look for any details that might have been thought to be trivial The City Council wanted this man, Dante Sparda, and they also wanted his current partner, Cat, to no longer be a thorn in their side, but they did not want them killed out of hand. First they needed all of the knowledge about the city's demon and demi-human population the two had; then they could be killed.

Sephiroth smiled mirthlessly. This was a challenge he was looking forward to.

He had been given an interior room with two chairs and a desk, all made of stainless steel. There were cameras in every corner of the ceiling, and a door that locked from the outside. The police department's two largest officers brought the prisoner, still naked but only half-heartedly struggling. He was wrestled into the seat across from the interrogator, he hands forced into cuffs behind the seat back.

“Don't I even get a damn towel, or something?” Dante asked, wriggling his arms into a more comfortable position. “I have rights, ya know.”

Sephiroth nodded to the two officers, who left without a word. He waited until the lock clunked shut before speaking. “Actually, it's quite debatable as to whether or not you have rights at all, Dante.” He kept his tone level and quiet. “You have no government issued ID. You don't pay taxes. In fact, despite some rather thorough research, I have yet to be shown any proof that Eva and Sparda had any sons at all, much less a pair of them.”

Dante's eyes had gone cold at the mention of his mother's name. “Sounds like you're quite the fan,” he said, shifting his arms. It didn't do much more than make the links jingle.

“I like to know as much about a person as possible,” Sephiroth answered with a small shrug. “Such knowledge is quite useful in my line of work.”

“Right,” Dante drawled, looking around the room. “All these cameras, and me with no clothes on, I guess you're a porn director?”

Sephiroth's smile showed perfectly white teeth. “Some would consider the recordings of these sessions snuff films. I even have a script to follow, if you'll pardon me a moment.” He walked to the door and knocked three times. There was a sound of a bar being pulled back, then a small hole opened. A slim briefcase was passed through before the window was closed again. It was merely a prop, but it made a satisfying sound when dropped on the table.

Dante didn't flinch.

“My employers want to know about the Underground,” Sephiroth said as he sat down on the edge of the table, facing Dante. “The sooner you tell me, the sooner this is over.”

Dante shifted in the chair, trying not to catch his balls under his thighs. “Well, which one?” he asked, leaning back in the chair. “There's the one that Mundus rules, the one that Temen-ni-Gru linked to, the one that all those Hell Gates in Fortuna went to, unless those went to - “

“UnderGROUND, Dante. Not Underworld.” Sephiroth let a hint of steel enter his voice. “Cat took you there once.”

“Cat took me there,” was the thoughtful response. Then his eyes lit up. “Oh, was that the name of that male strip joint she took me to?” He grinned, feigning innocence. “Look, I just went because I lost a bet, it's not like I can give you directions to the place if you're looking for new stars - “

Dante's head hit the back of the chair from the force of the back-handed slap. He slowly turned back to face the other with blood dripping from a split lip, the grin not looking at all innocent anymore. Sephiroth silently counted the seconds it took to heal, then counted again to regain control of his breathing. “Where is your little friend, Dante?”

He tried to shrug, but it was hampered by his tiring arms. Then he looked down. “My friend isn't so little, in case you hadn't noticed.”

Sephiroth followed his gaze despite himself. No, it was not little at all, in it's natural uncut state, lying there on white curls. He knew then he had lost control of this situation, and quickly stood up. “We will continue this tomorrow,” he said, his back to the prisoner.

“Yeah, whatever,” came the reply. “Don't forget your briefcase.”

Out of habit, Sephiroth turned to take it, and found it being handed to him the hard way, across the forehead. When the guards came in, he was too stunned to tell them to stop, and could only watch as they were quickly knocked out. He watched Dante break the cuffs then, as easily as a child shreds paper, and could not get his arms to respond when he was grabbed by the collar.

“Something you didn't learn from your paperwork,” Dante growled in his ear. “Don't talk about my mother.” Sephiroth could not think of a suitable comeback before Dante's forehead slammed into his nose, knocking him completely unconscious.


End file.
